chessboxingfandomcom-20200214-history
Drinking Game
The Mystery Of Chess Boxing: The Drinking Game is a drinking game based upon a series of rules obeyed while watching TMOCB. There are many variations, but the common theme is the drinking of specified amounts when certain events occur or lines are spoken. You're new to a drinking game, and drinking games have rules. The following rules apply in all variations. There are three rules: #Newcomers must fetch the drinks for the seniors #Silence. Silence? Ah, I see. #Don't break the glasses! Simple Version The most simplistic (and perhaps most punishing) version of the game is as follows: *Drink one finger whenever you can recite a line of dialogue before it is spoken *Drink three fingers whenever a line is memorable enough that three or more players recite it at the same time. Advanced Rules These are the individual specific rules for special parts within The Mystery of Chess Boxing. One Finger *'That's not , it's '- Drink when something/someone is mistook for something/someone else by one of the characters. *'In fact, there's two rules' - Drink whenever Moley flicks the V's at someone *'Recognise my Technique? - '''Drink when one of the Kung Fu Men recognise the Ghost Faced Killer's technique. *'Ghost Faced Killing Plate''' - Drink whenever a Ghost Faced Killing plate appears in the film. *'So called Loyal Hens - '''Drink when the So-called Loyal Hens appear onscreen.. *'Ah, gametes''' - Drink when Chi Tzu Tien's granddaughter shows obvious affection for Ah Pao. *'Why do they all look the same?' - You know what this one's for. *'What is this?' - Drink whenever Ah Pao fails to correctly identify something *'Incorrect declaration of Teach - 50,000 drink penalty' - Drink whenever Ah Pao calls anyone his teacher for no real reason *'Curious Moley' - Drink when Moley is revealed as bi-curious *'Ah Whow!' - drink a tribute to the greatest rice eater of Cheng Hsing School *'Now you will (drink)' - Drink whenever some is told to 'go on' Two Fingers *'Dodd Mots' - There are two Dodd Mots used in the film, drink one finger upon hearing one. *'Yes, However, No. '- Drink when a character directly contradicts themselves in the same sentence. *'We're gonna find out! - '''Drink when Cheng Hsing claims to know something. *'Your Real Training Begins - Drink when Ah Pao's real training begins. Waterfall *'''Double Horse - The only waterfall in the entire drinking game. Drink for the entire duration of Ah Pao and Chi Tzu Tien's 'Double Horse' technique. *''Optional:'' Cannot Unsee '- Drink until you have no memory of seeing Ah Pao's codpiece. Finish Him *'THE END - If you have not finished your drink as a result of the Double Horse waterfall, then you must continue and finish your drink when The Ghost Faced Killer finally dies at the hands of Ah Pao. *'"You know my style? Five Elements!" - '''Finish your drink during the one occasion where the Ghost Faced Killer answers his own question. The Mystery of Chessboxing Ultimate Top Trumps Drinking Game As the name implies. It combines the rules of the Mystery of Chess Boxing Drinking Game with the Ultimate Drinking Game using the Mystery of Chess Boxing Top Trumps as the relevant cards. Rules will be posted up when the Card List has been completed. Special Drinks When playing the Mystery of Chessboxing Drinking Game, there are always certain key drinks that represent the world of Chessboxing. '''The Blue Loser' Super Super Snakebite More to come soon along with formulas. Category:Exploring the Mystery